


Don't You Know What Role Play Is?

by Baxter54132



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AG: His troll tag is centuarsTesticle. He gets lonely sometimes and I feel so badly for him that he has no one to rolepl8y with."</p><p>When Vriska told Nepeta about Equius, she was only meaning it as a joke, who knew she would be setting up the best moraillegiance in all of Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know What Role Play Is?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so yes, instead of updating my other stories, I’m writing Homestuck one shots.  
> This story is dedicated to Darkleer, the person who introduced this crazy fandom to me.  
> I’ve never written for moirails before, so I hope this isn’t too out there.  
> Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie, the end.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

AG: Heeeeeeeey.

AC: :33  *ac scratches her chin purriously at the newcomer.*

AG: *AG 8arfs from the ridiculous rolepl8y*

AG: Soooooooo, you’re Nepeta right?

AC: :33 yes, hello!

AG: Gr8 so Pyrope wasn’t lying after all

AG: I’m Vriska 8y the way.

AC: :33 it’s nice to meet you vriska

AG: Right........ Anyw8y, you rolepl8y with Pyrope right?

AC: :33 *ac nods while purring happily*

AG: I have this friend, he a8solutely looooooooves to rolepl8y.

AC: :33 *ac’s interest is purrked at the sound of ag’s friend*

AG: Pyrope forgot to mention how weird you are........

AG: His troll tag is centuarsTesticle. He gets lonely sometimes and I feel so badly for him that he has no one to rolepl8y with.

AG: ::::)

AC: :33 purrfect, I will message him right away!

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] –-

You are Nepeta Leijon. You don’t know exactly what just happened, but you are excited at the prospect of making a new friend.

You quickly type in the new troll tag you got, and feel disappointed when the troll appears to be offline. Oh well, you decide to type him a friendly welcome anyway.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began  trolling centuarsTesticle [CT] \--

CT is an offline troll

AC: :33 *ac saunters joyously through the woods when suddenly she s33s a large house apurring through the tr33s*

AC: :33 *ac has never seen this house before and decides to pawfully explore*

AC: :33 *ac stalks up to the house, k33ping her ears p33led for whoever lives there*

AC: :33 *the curious feline takes a d33p breath inward, purring at the warm smells filling her nose*

AC: :33 *ac checks the door handle and is purresently surprised when it is unlocked*

AC: :33 *ac f33ls anxious to enter a strangers home and pawses in the doorway*

CT is now an online troll

CT: D --> Uhhh

CT: D --> What… is this?

AC: :33 *ac’s eyes light up and she waves one paw, her original quest of exploration forgotten*

CT: D --> I need a towel

AC: :33 *ac is puzzled by ct’s request but searches for a towel with renewed purrpose*

AC: :33 *ac finds a purrfect towel and passes it to the sweaty troll*

CT: D --> Thanks

AC: :33 you’re welcome! *ac wonders why her new friend isn’t rping*

CT: D --> What is rp? Is this commoner vernacular?

AC: :33 what? silly rp stands for role play!

CT: D --> Role play, the word does sound familiar

AC: :33 *ac giggles at how purrfectly adorable ct is being* i heard you enjoy role playing and are quite lonely. no one should be lonely

CT: D --> Well, I have never role played before

CT: D --> Maybe you could, explain it to me

CT: D --> Actually

CT: D --> I command you to explain it to me

AC: :33 h33h33 alright

AC: :33 role play is when two trolls have fun by pretending to be someone else

CT: D --> That sounds 100dicrus

AC: :33 it is really pawsome

AC: :33 i’m slightly confused now though

AC: :33 vriska told me you liked role play

CT: D --> This somehow does not surprise me, I will have to discuss this with Vriska later

CT: D --> I need another towel

CT: D --> So

CT: D --> Are you suggesting we should role play?

AC: :33 if you want

CT: D --> Do you want me to?

AC: :33 silly it doesn’t matter

CT: D --> Then we won’t

CT: D --> Playing pretend is for wigglers

AC: :33 hey! i’m not a wiggler, i’m already 5 sweeps old

CT: D --> Oh

CT: D --> Me too

AC: :33 well purrhaps this was fate

AC: :33 i need to add you to my shipping wall, what’s your name anyway?

CT: D --> No

CT: D --> You need to tell me your name first

CT: D --> As is fitting for your place on the hemospectrum

AC: :33 *ac pouts slightly* well alright my name is nepeta

CT: D --> I am Equius Zahhak

AC: :33 hi equius! *her pounceler wonders what equius’s relation with vriska is*

CT: D --> Oh

CT: D --> Well

CT: D --> She is my neighbor

AC: :33 aw that’s boring, is she your moirail or something?

CT: D --> No

CT: D --> That is preposterous

AC: :33 kismesis? i need something for my shipping wall

CT: D --> Shipping wall? Is that more commoner vernacular?

AC: :33 no i carve ships that i support into a wall in my hive

AC: :33 oh the f33ls

CT: D --> This sounds ridiculous I command you to stop talking about this at once

AC: :33 fine, i’ll find out about you and vriska later

CT: D --> Now… ask me a question

AC: :33 okay… why do you have that strange D thing before your messages?

CT: D --> I am an archer

AC: :33 ooh we should hunt together

CT: D --> I do not hunt

AC: :33 what? why not?

CT: D --> It is sort of embarrassing

AC: :33 you can tell me

CT: D --> Alright. I’ve actually never successfully fired an arrow

CT: D --> The bow always breaks

AC: :33 oh that isn’t so bad, i guess you must be purrety strong then

CT: D --> I suppose I am

CT: D --> Since you inquired I will do so as well, what is up with the :33?

AC: :33 that’s my face! it’s smiling because i’m happy.

CT: D --> It looks weird

CT: D --> I think you should change it

AC: :33 I think it’s purrfect the way it is

AC: :33 *ac purrs thoughtfully and glances around for inspiration*

AC: :33 i got it!

AC: :33 < i’ll add this, then we’ll be opposites

CT: D --> I suppose that is acceptable

AC: :33 < *ac loves her new addition and examines it with shiny wide eyes*

CT: D --> No more role play

AC: :33 < awww meanie equius

CT: D --> Actually, Vriska is trolling me, but we should continue this conversation at a later date

AC: :33 < alright! *ac waves goodbye to her new friend and bounds off into the forest*

CT: D --> What did I say about role play? Oh forget it…

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centuarsTesticle [CT] -–

You are now Equius Zahhak. You aren’t sure what just happened, but you like it. Vriska started trolling you a few minutes ago, and you put off answering, but the eights are starting to irritate you so you figure you better pacify her.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling centuarsTesticle [CT] -–

AG: ::::)

AG: How’s the talk with your new friend going?

AG: Equius........

AG: I don’t like 8eing ignored, especially not 8y you.

AG: Equius!!!!!!!!

AG: I know you’re distracted by your new girlfriend 8ut you could take 8 seconds to message me 8ack.

CT: D --> What is it?

AG: How do you like Nepeta? :::;)

CT: D --> She is pleasant

AG: Aren’t you wondering how she got your troll tag?

CT: D --> No

AG: Oh........

AG: I’m going to tell you anyway, I gave it to her! Didn’t her role pl8ying drive you craaaaaaaazy?

CT: D --> I cannot comment on her commoner ways

CT: D --> But

CT: D --> Vriska

CT: D --> Thank you

CT is an offline troll

AG: What have I done?

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling centuarsTesticle [CT] \--


End file.
